freddyknifefingersfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmelita Fox
Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox is Sly Cooper's love interest. She was a member of Interpol who constantly chased after Sly Cooper and his gang. Some time after, Carmelita joined the Cooper Gang and became a member of the team, helping Sly to save the Cooper Clan through time. Though excellent in capturing everyday criminals, she had never been successful in capturing Sly or his gang. Carmelita was obsessive in her goal to capture Sly, which often led to her venting out her frustrations on her unfortunate criminal captives. Carmelita is three years Sly's senior. Physical description Carmelita is a vixen with brownish orange fur, a mole under her left eye, and waist-length blue hair tied in a braid at shoulder level. Her ensemble includes a dark blue midriff-baring bra top that zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue pants, and a choker which her Interpol badge hangs from. She wears a light brown leather jacket and yellow gloves. She wears a lone earring on her left ear. On her feet are long black boots. In Sly 2 and 3'', Carmelita replaces her black shoes with brown combat-style boots and now wears lipstick that emphasizes her femininity. In ''Sly 4, Carmelita's ensemble changed quite a bit as she now sports a smaller bra, dark blue miniskirt, a different style of boots, and her jacket's sleeves are now rolled up above her elbows. Biography Background Carmelita is a fourth generation Interpol agent. Her outlook on crime was very black and white, firmly believing that any lawbreaker must be brought to justice, regardless of how minor or major the infraction was. Pursuing this vision with her shock pistol, Carmelita was extremely rigid in this view and pursued all criminals with equal determination, from murderers to jaywalkers to thieves, such as Sly and company. It is never thoroughly explained what influenced her interest in law enforcement, nor is her past in general, though it is hinted that she witnessed a crime during some pivotal point in her life. Both she and Sly had repressed romantic feelings for each other, but their relationship was portrayed rather ambiguously throughout the series until the conclusion of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. Meeting Sly At the Paris Opera House Inspector Barkley, a member of Interpol, was nearing retirement. He wanted to know he was letting his department go into the right hands. So he gave Carmelita, his rookie protégé and the number one candidate for the job, the job of securing the Opera House and protecting the Diva Diamond, a diamond owned by opera singer Ms. Tuskinanny. Barkley roared at Carmelita, stating that he thought she wasn't up to the task, this saddened her a tad. While patrolling the roof, she found Sly looking at a map and overlooking the city. Thinking that he was up to no good, she called for some guards and they apprehended him. Seeing the intruder face to face, she was taken back by how nice he looked to her. Sly was then put in the janitor's closet. He eventually escaped. When Barkley found out he yelled at Carmelita, blaming her for his escape. Angry about how Sly had made her look the fool in front of her boss, she stormed off in search of the raccoon. She searched backstage for any traces of Sly, while investigating she heard a commotion around the corner from her position, when she inspected it there was nobody there. On the opera's stage Ms. Tuskinanny was wailing over the fact that the Diva Diamond was stolen. Barkley screamed at her at the top of his lungs, reducing Carmelita to tears. Out of no where a man fell from the air above them, he had been tied up suspended by rope and had a paper bag over his head. Carmelita removed the bag, to find Pierre, the stage manager, with the Diva Diamond around his neck. Sly had saw him trying to escape with the diamond backstage and knocked him out, then suspended him above the stage and cut the rope holding him. Inside the bag, Carmelita also found Sly's calling card. For securing the Opera House, protecting the Diva Diamond and arresting Pierre, Carmelita was promoted to Inspector by Barkley. This would be the first time of many that she and Sly would encounter each other. ''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' Carmelita appeared to stop Sly from escaping with an Interpol file on the Fiendish Five. After Sly's escape, she pursued him to each of the Fiendish Five members' locations, her first captive being Sir Raleigh. She later tracked Sly down in Mesa City, pursuing him once again but ultimately failing to capture him. She went on to apprehend the criminals known as Muggshot and Mz. Ruby, before pursuing Sly once more in the Kunlun Mountains. Of course, she failed to capture the Cooper Gang, but did not miss her chance to arrest the Panda King in compensation of this loss. During the gang's mission in Russia, Carmelita sneaked into Clockwerk's base of operations ahead of them with her jetpack. However, the Interpol agent was captured and held prisoner within the mechanical owl's gas chamber, but was subsequently freed by Sly during his infiltration of Clockwerk's headquarters. Agreeing to the terms of a temporary truce, Carmelita aided him in his final war against Clockwerk during their battle above the Krack-Karov Volcano. She gave him cover-fire when he dashed to retrieve his cane by venturing into Clockwerk's installation. Carmelita then offered her jetpack to him when he went to finish Clockwerk off, and further assisted in the battle by shooting holes within the owl's interior design, allowing Sly to fire in the weak spots that formed as a result. Once Clockwerk was defeated, Carmelita confronted Sly on a catwalk above the volcano crater. True to her word, she gave Sly the promised ten-second head start. However, Sly preferred to wait until the last second, and took Carmelita by surprise by kissing her on the lips. Despite greatly enjoying the kiss, Carmelita was enraged immediately after discovering that the distraction had allowed Sly and his gang to escape arrest by handcuffing her to the catwalk railing. Protecting the Venus de Whalo Carmelita was invited to a party at Dimitri Lousteau's mansion in Monaco, held by himself and his then fiancé Beverly D'Oinkeau, to protect D'Oinkeau's artistic statue The Venus de Whalo. She walked with D'Oinkeau and Dimitri to the statue and when they arrived she was speechless by how horrible it looked, though she kept this to her self. While promising D'Oinkeau that the statue would be safe with her, Dimitri was plotting to steal it. Three guards then reported that Sly Cooper, was apprehended in the attic. Hearing this, Carmelita rushed to the attic. Dimitri, knowing that his men were forging pieces of artwork upstairs, tried to keep Carmelita away though to no avail. Knowing that he couldn't stop her, he said he would check on the party while he made his escape. As Carmelita busted the door down, found forging tool's and Dimitri's men (who Sly had knocked out previously) tied up. Both she and D'Oinkeau put two and two together and found out that Dimitri was a forger, much to D'Oinkeau's dismay. Seeing no sign of Cooper, she quickly ran back to The Venus de Whalo to find it gone with Sly's calling card with a beret on, in its place. The three guards who had reported to D'Oinkeau, were in fact Sly and his gang who had made off with the statue while Carmelita was distracted. She then started investigating outside the mansion near a bridge, while talking into her recorder about the scene Sly came up behind her and knoced her shock pistol out of her hand before she could fire. They got into a conversation about how Sly only steals from master criminal's and how they were in some form on the same team. Tough Carmelita didn't agree with this as he was still breaking the law. She also thought to herself that he was good looking. They then reminisced about the first time they met at the Paris Opera House. They both had their own perspectives about that day, with Carmelita's view putting Sly in a bad light. Sly also revealed to her that he let himself get caught, just so he could meet Carmelita. After their conversation, Carmelita told sly that she was not the same rookie he met that day, noting that Sly told Carmelita to grab her pistol as there was no where for Sly to run. While she went for her gun, Sly vanished. Worried that he had jumped into the water, she searched for him. Looking out at sea she saw Sly, Bentley and Murray escaping on a boat, with the Cooper van (which had The Venus de Whalo inside it). Sly needed to distract the Inspector for 45 minutes, until the next boat came to escape. Seeing them disappear into the distance, she yelled at the top of her lungs that she would catch them as they waved her goodbye. ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' When Sly ventured into the Museum of Natural History in Cairo in search for the remaining Clockwerk Parts, Carmelita intervened along with Constable Neyla, whom she had allowed to partner-up with her as a mere favor to the high-ranking Contessa. She failed to capture Sly, being distracted by Neyla's accusations against her obsession with him. Carmelita later arrived in Paris, and, enraged at missing her opportunity to arrest the Cooper Gang, vented out all of her frustrations on an unfortunate Dimitri. During her operation in India, Carmelita danced with Sly at Rajan's ball, unwittingly serving as the perfect distraction to aid in the Cooper Gang's theft of the Clockwerk Wings. Upon discovering her dance partner's true identity, Carmelita blew her cover and disrupted the entire party, making numerous arrests and forcing Rajan to flee into obscurity in order to escape arrest. Later, when Neyla succeeded in capturing Rajan and betrayed the Cooper Gang, Carmelita was framed as an accomplice of the Cooper Gang, resulting in her arrest at the hands of the Contessa. Carmelita was later found by Sly within the Contessa's castle, being confined to the Contessa's mind shuffler (which was amplified by the Clockwerk Eyes). Essentially, the Contessa intended to have Carmelita take the fall for her at Interpol by brainwashing her into an obedient slave of hers, but the Interpol agent was freed by the Cooper Gang before she could succumb to hypnosis. Seeking vengeance on the Contessa, she proved quite a nuisance in both her and the gang's plans, shooting down a blimp that Bentley had boarded. Carmelita acquired the Clockwerk Eye that Bentley had recovered, only to lose it to Murray. She was soon forced to turn to Sly and the others for aid in escaping Neyla's forces. Carmelita later showed up in the heart of Jean Bison's train operation, capturing Murray in her efforts to place the remainder of the gang into custody. She failed and was once again forced to flee from Interpol forces. Sly tried to think of a way to clear her name, some way other than turning himself in. Somehow acquiring a helicopter, Carmelita joined forces with Sly to battle Neyla after her betrayal of Arpeggio and subsequent merging with the Clockwerk frame, thus becoming Clock-La. Once Clock-La was defeated, Carmelita took her final vengeance upon Neyla by crushing the Hate Chip which had empowered Clock-La, causing the Clockwerk Parts to disintegrate and crushing Neyla to pieces. In an ironic twist of fate, Carmelita ended the menace of Clockwerk and became the savior of the future generations of the Cooper Clan. Aware that his weary – and in Bentley's case, injured – comrades had no hope of escaping, Sly turned himself over to Carmelita in exchange for their freedom. Due to this, Carmelita was reinstated as an Interpol agent with an additional promotion by Inspector Barkley when the forces arrived to clean-up the site. While on board an Interpol helicopter, Carmelita and Sly began to converse over their previous adventures. This conversation soon evolved into a discussion of their shared interests, and became the equivalent of a first date between the two. Carmelita even showed Sly the bottle of champagne she had been saving for the special occasion of his arrest. However, the moment ended when Carmelita realized that their flight seemed to be prolonged, something that Sly also noticed when he saw the Eiffel Tower floating by a grand total of seventeen times. Investigating, Carmelita discovered that Bentley and Murray had done Sly one last favor before their departure, and the raccoon managed to escape capture once again, gliding away from the helicopter. She yelled, "I'll find you, Cooper!" as Sly drifted away on his paraglider. She then calmly says "I'll be seeing you soon, ringtail." This is the only time in the series that any of the characters openly speaks in a cinematic. When Carmelita went back to her office, she finds the same bottle of champagne left by Sly on her desk. She then continues to search for Sly, whose current whereabouts are still unknown. Analyzing the Cooper Gang Carmelita was analyzing some camera footage of a recent robbery Sly had tried to pull off. Confused as to the motives of Sly and Murray's clumsiness during the heist, she soon retired into slumber. Sly later broke into the room to steal back the map he had tried to loot in the first place. Carmelita suddenly awoke to his presence, shock pistol in hand and prepared to take down the raccoon. She taunts him for his clumsiness, but is infuriated when he manages to escape from her with the map to his family's fortune. Carmelita then proceeds to round up a group of mercenaries and swears to capture Sly once and for all. ''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' Carmelita first encountered Sly in Venice, where she is working against local mob boss Octavio. Octavio later sends the Blue Viper Gang after Carmelita in order to terminate her, but they are stopped by Sly and Bentley (though Carmelita is oblivious to their actions). Carmelita unknowingly assisted the Cooper Gang in their Venice operation by taking out a large number of Octavio's thugs and later threw the mob boss in jail after his defeat at the hands of Sly and the others. Pursuing the gang to the Australian Outback, Carmelita was soon possessed by the Mask of Dark Earth during the gang's final operation. In his efforts to sedate Carmelita, Bentley shot her multiple times with his sleep darts. Unfortunately the chemicals of his darts interacted with the Mask of Dark Earth, which caused a chemical reaction within the Interpol agent's body. This caused her to grow to immense size becoming a giantess of sorts. Sly eventually managed to revert the giantess back to normal by climbing up her colossal bootlaces and removing the mask, while the Interpol forces within the area landed the final blow on the Mask of Dark Earth, in exchange for their own lives. Sly and the gang took care of the dazed Carmelita following the aftermath of the incident, and left her with some "photographic evidence" using her camera. Carmelita subsequently returned in Holland, chasing Sly in the background of the ACES biplane tournament. After yet another chase, which was purposely orchestrated by Sly and Bentley, Carmelita engaged Muggshot in battle, defeating him and sending the criminal back to prison. Later, she pursued the gang to China, where her shock pistols were necessary in order to charge a battery required for the recently recovered team van. Lured into General Tsao's palace, she overheard a false ploy concocted by Sly and Bentley to steal away Tsao's intended bride-to-be. Seeking to trap Sly, Carmelita sneaked into the bride's dressing room and donned a ceremonial wedding outfit as a disguise. After Sly and the gang defeated the Stone Dragon summoned by Tsao, the wedding occurred, where Carmelita revealed herself and took the emperor into custody; although she was somewhat disappointed in failing to capture Sly. Oddly enough, Carmelita failed to locate the gang during their war against Captain LeFwee in the parts of Blood Bath Bay. This was addressed by Sly, who sent her a pirate postcard when taking notice to this. However, she and her squad of mercenaries arrived on Kaine Island to discover Sly about to be killed by Dr. M's monster. She engaged the genetic mutate holding him captive in combat and proceeded to assist Sly in his final showdown with Dr. M. Weakened by the battle with Sly, the crazed doctor attempted to fire a laser blast at her, which was instead endured by Sly. After Carmelita finished Dr. M off, she discovered that Sly had developed "amnesia" from the earlier impact. Revealing her feelings for him and seeking to ensure he did not sustain further injuries, Carmelita took him with her, convincing him that he was her partner, Constable Cooper. She appears in the end credits of the game, dancing with Sly on a balcony in the Parisian landscape. While Bentley watches from a distance with his binocucom, Sly glances at him and winks, thus implying that he was faking his memory loss in order to develop his relationship with Carmelita. ''Timing is Everything'' Carmelita is first seen in this animated short when Sly walk into a janitors closet and sees that she has been tied up by Muggshot's goons. He pulls the tape off of her mouth, which makes her scream louder than Sly wanted. She is disgusted to see him, but realizes that he is her only way out. Sly begins to untie her, but reaizes that she could be a liability to the mission, so he re-ties her and puts the tape back over her mouth, promising to return soon. Sly then states, "but I should have remembered that Carmelita doesn't like to be kept waiting." Carmelita then begins to thrust heself around until she knocks over a box with a flare inside. She lites it and un-ties herself, and the flare sets off the fire alarm. This goes off right as Sly is about to take a guard out, but then engages in combat when the guard turns around and spots him. There was an explosion and smoke coming from the room where Carmelita was being held. She would burst from the room, taking out the guard and taking his pistol. As Sly defeats Muggshot in the cockpit by knocking him out with the antique watch, Carmelita bursts through the door and points the gun at Sly, but holstering it when they both realize that the plane is going to crash into a mountain. Their attention is turned when the Cooper Gang van comes through the roof of the plane thanks to the cable snapping. Realizing their isnt enough time to get them into the van, Betley desperatly tosses a cable onto Muggshot's belt buckle and Murray igniting the backup rockets with the 2 on Muggshot's back sends them out of the plane just before it crashes into the mountain. They watch the explosion and Carmelita decides to pull her gun on Sly a second time, with Sly saying she unpredictable, but so is he, as he kisses her. He jums off of Muggshot's back and waves good-bye as she becomes infuriated, but then sees he gave her the watch, smiles, and watches the gang float off. The clip ends with Sly looking at a picture of the trio, with Bentley and Murray giving Sly dissapproving looks as he gives them an awkward smile. Camelita then walks out onto the balcony and hugs him from behind, and he looks and spots Le Paradox's blimp. ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' Carmelita enjoys her relationship with Sly so much so that she doesn't notice his coming relapse back into thievery. However, she began to suspect this as she observed Sly's quick glances at the priceless treasures they were guarding, but Carmelita tried to ignore her suspicions, trying to convince herself that Sly had indeed changed. Unfortunately, Carmelita found Sly spying the museum across from their Paris penthouse, partially confirming her suspicions and upsetting her even more. Prologue While Carmelita is on an assignment, Sly and the gang break into Le Paradox's museum to steal a Japanese dagger to go back in time to Feudal Japan and save Rioichi Cooper. Carmelita notices this on the monitors and realizes Sly was lying to her all along and their usual cop-and-robber relationship is revived. Furious, she drove to the Museum in an attempt of capturing Sly. After failing to capture Sly once again, she notices strange green gas coming from down the hallway. Investigating, Carmelita found Le Paradox stealing his own treasure. In her moment of shock, she was unable to react quickly and Le Paradox sends her to his henchman Sheriff Toothpick in the 1880s. Go West Young Raccoon Toothpick puts Carmelita in a carriage to get her killed. She was then rescued by one of Sly's ancestors, Tennessee "Kid" Cooper, while Sly, Bentley, and Murray get captured by Toothpick himself, who revealed Carmelita was merely the bait for him to capture the Cooper gang. Carmelita and Tennessee then rescued the Cooper gang from solitary confinement. From this point on, she sticks with the gang. She aids them in the heist against Toothpick, she protects Bentley as he is en-route to hack into the gold train's whistle control. She then goes with the gang back to the Ice Age when they have to make an accidental time-jump to save themselves. Despite the situation she finds herself in, she's still pretty sour to Sly. Oddly enough, she shows courtesy to Tennessee despite being a Cooper and a thief, even going so far as to say he's quite a gentleman. Clan of the Cave Raccoon At the beginning of the episode, Carmelita leaves the gang for a time, being frustrated at Sly. Later, Sly meets up with her again after his failed tailing of Grizz. She reveals that she's been tailing Grizz by herself the whole time, and that she has Grizz's security codes and the schematics to his fortress. After revealing this, she says she'll give the information to Sly, only if he gives it to Bentley. Sly then asks Carmelita if she'd rather give it to Bentley directly, to which she replies yes. They then return to the hideout. It is then that Carmelita realizes that in spite of herself, she's discovered a newfound respect for Sly and his gang. She also comes to terms with the sobering realization that despite her efforts to reform Sly, she cannot force him to become someone he's not; she realizes that Sly is Sly, and she has to accept him for who he is. Later she aids the gang in the heist on Grizz's fortress. Of Mice and Mechs Carmelita goes to watch over Sir Galleth Cooper, who goes off to fight the moat monster, a mechanical three-headed dragon. She's met by a slightly jealous Sly who says he doesn't recall Carmelita watching his back when on jobs, which she replies she does when trying to capture him. She rescues Galleth after he had gotten eaten whole by the robot dragon. Galleth asks Carmelita to keep this between them as "being saved by such a fair damsel wounds him deepest". 40 Thieves In order to get past a heavily guarded door, Carmelita was forced to distract the guards by dressing up as a bellydancer and dancing, much to her displeasure. Needless to say, Sly definitely approved this plan. After Sly's triumph over Miss Decibel, Carmelita had already been snatched away by Le Paradox, who then returns back to Paris. Epilogue When Sly goes up to Le Paradox's airship, he finds her tied up. When he tries to free her, a glass container traps and captures them both. Le Paradox then takes the two of them to the bridge, where he explains his motives and the fate he has planned for the two of them, with Bentley, Murray, and Sly's ancestors working to get their canes back and get to the bridge all the while to try to rescue them. As he is about to toss them into his "Time Tunnel" machine, Tennessee Kid frees them when he shoots the container at the last second, just as he, Bentley and Murray had gotten to the bridge. After Tennessee was sent back home, Le Paradox tried to smash Sly and Carmelita with a claw of his mobile blimp control station, accidentally hitting the Time Tunnel, causing it to malfunction. Sly then orders the others to take Carmelita and get off of the ship. Carmelita tries to apologize to Sly, but he brushes her off right before she, Bentley, and Murray get off of the ship. Later, after Le Paradox's defeat, she begins her own private search for Sly. When she comes across wreckage from the blimp, she finds the photo of her and Sly dating that Sly had kept throughout the whole adventure. Upon seeing it, now faded, torn and water-damaged, Carmelita realizes that Sly had truly cared for her all along, and that she never gave him a chance to explain himself. She is now completely heartbroken, knowing that it is now too late for her to tell Sly in return how she really feels about him because he is now lost in time, trapped on the blimp when it was sucked into the portal. Despite returning to Interpol, Carmelita still stands as an ally to the Cooper Gang, knowing Sly is still out there and, just like Bentley and Murray, has promised herself that she will find Sly. Other appearances ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' Carmelita appears in this game in Alden's Tower, a stage that blends in inFamous and Sly Cooper. She follows the characters on her helicopter as they climb the tower, and then fires at them with her shock pistol at the top. Recently on the Feburary 12 patch Carmelita has been released as a DLC minion. Personality Despite believing any criminal should be brought to justice, Carmelita acts justly to her captives, as evident when she offers Murray a bag of jelly beans during his captivity and ensures that he is comfortable in his makeshift cell. Carmelita is very devoted to her line of work, and must keep her emotions under control in order to keep her temper in check. Carmelita has been seen to enjoy regular day-to-day activities when off duty, such as viewing art galleries and listening to music. Although Carmelita obsesses over trying to arrest Sly, she does harbor some respect for him and more, though she can't really admit it to herself. She even once mentioned in the comic that it was a shame that Sly was working on the other side of the law. Abilities Carmelita is shown to be an excellent combatant and very capable in a fight. She has impressive acrobatic skills, capable of matching Sly in agility and speed. She also possesses great balance, given that in her chases, she always manages to prevent herself from plummeting down near fatal landings (such as near the edges of high buildings or mountain peaks). Carmelita can also leap higher altitudes than Sly to compensate her inability to climb/spire jump/rail walk and is incredibly adept at using her Shock Pistol. She seems to have a great deal of lower body strength, given her jumping abilities and the fact that she's shown delivering kicks that can send even the burliest of Flashlight Guards flying. She also has a strong force of will, being able to fight off the Contessa's hypnosis (which was also being powered by the Clockwerk Eyes, increasing the Contessa's abilities). Sly himself complimented her skills when Bentley expressed concern for her ability to go one-on-one with Muggshot. In Thieves in Time, she is also able to change her ammo type, from Default Gun, Auto Fire, Charge Shot & Triple Fire (though only on the Vita version). Category:Attractive Female Category:Hero Category:PlayStation Category:Games Category:Comics Category:Female Category:Sly Cooper Category:Characters